And You Will Know The Truth
is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story John Marston is denied seeing his family once again by Agent Ross. He explains that they need to "take care of Dutch Van Der Linde now", and Marston has to help. With the help of the American Army, they attack his gang and move on to Dutch's hideout. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Edgar Ross mission: "Great Men are Not Always Wise"; and *Harold MacDougal mission: "The Prodigal Son Returns (To Yale)" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Use the Maxim Gun to defend the army camp from the outlaw attack. *Gun down Dutch's men. *Destroy the dynamite-rigged wagon. Mission Details Marston will get on the armored car and man the Maxim Gun. It's just a short drive up the road, to a camp right outside Blackwater. In a little while, Dutch's gang will attack the camp, but they'll be no match for you and your machine gun. After taking out most of the men, they'll retreat, and the armored car will follow them. There will be multiple enemies throwing dynamite from behind rocks, but they'll be no real threat. A large cart with TNT will approach, but is easily destroyed if you shoot at it. Soon enough you'll reach a cutscene where your armored car is toppled by an explosion, which ends this mission and starts the next. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults or kills Ross or Fordham. *Fires the Maxim Gun in town. *Assaults or kills any soldier. *Kills any soldier's horse. *Allows the rigged stagecoach to pass. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. Trivia *Judging by Ross' words, it can be inferred the armored car is a early design for the armored cars and eventually tanks that were used in World War I. *At the Army camp, the US flag being used is the current model instead of the flag that would have been flown at the time. *At the beginning of the game (at the cutscene) you can see a picture of the Strange Man is hung up in the stairs at the police station, just like in Beecher's Hope. *The title of the mission (and the one following) is most likely a reference to the Bible passage John 8:32 - "For you shall know the truth, and the truth shall set you free". This is also the motto of the CIA. Rather interesting is the fact that if you manage to shoot Dutch when you first see him in the caves, he will not die. However, if you shoot him with the explosive rifle, the body will remain in pieces and you shall chase an invisible gun throughout the caves. This glitch, however, has no effect on the following cutscene. Dutch will still be totally normal, however it will give you the satisfaction of killing him yourself. Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player